The Beginning of Konrinzai Musubi Hanashi
by Lady of Insainity
Summary: Prologue to Konrinzai Musubi Hanashi. Chapter 1: Maria and Mari


**The Beginning of Konrinzai Musubi Hanashi**

**Prologue: Maria and Mari**

Hi everyone! Welcome the beginning of a bunch of Fanfics/Fiction stories revolving around a lot of charaters characters. I won't give out any info on it yet except that there are three parts and a fouth in the works.

All this chapter will do is describe the setting and what the characters did in their respected worlds (IE: whatever they did in the magna, anime, or game that made them a hero or villain). There will be OC's in this too.

My OC Maria will be speaking (or writing a story of sorts) the first half of the chapter, then there will be a borderline, this would normally mean that it's the end of the chapter, but this time it means that my other OC Mari will be speaking the rest of the chapter. All of them will be set up like this:

Sibling or hero talking

Younger sibling or villain talking

The chapter title will say who is talking in this chapter.

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I DON"T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OC'S SO DON'T SUE ME!**_

**_

* * *

_**

I live in a place where people never seem to see or hear about unless it's in stories.

Where I live is neither heaven nor hell, or my old home, the area of Earth that everyone can see. Where I am now is hidden from the rest of the people of Earth, Gaia, and all of those other worlds you guys only see in video games. That's right. They are real. I even practically know what Cloud was like before he even joined AVELANCHE and saved the world. You want to know why? I'm living with a woman who was there with pre-psychotic General Sephiroth when he finished the Wutai war. Her name is Kari Akizakura.

I have no idea how I'm even related to her. I know she's my aunt on my mother's side but you don't want to hear my talking about my family. Now, do you?

Being here is like you have a low social status, even if you're rich. We have all of the currency you can think of. Gil, gold, sens, the US dollar, all of it. It's like living in paridise right?

Wrong.

We have to deal with you people waging war in _your_ worlds. You take away our supplies for _your_ pointless war in that one place...Iraq, was it? Because you're fighting that war, you're losing everything. Your family, friends, and your freedoms. But the most important thing of all...

You're losing all ties with our world.

The longer you stay there, the portal to our world is being destroyed. Your only portal to our world is located there. Luckaly, our world is an almost exact replica of your world.

Why almost?

Because, we have portals to many other worlds as well. So some of our contanents are different than yours, an some the same.

The one I'm on, the Nothern contanent, is a replica of the north in Gaia, Nothern crater and all.

But the weirdest thing of all is that the world of Amestris, the world that you see in that anime or whatever, is stuck in the time you read it in. And the Anime and Manga versons exsits together.

Everything you see in your world as fiction and fantasy is real. But...

I don't know why, but...something feels...off...

* * *

My older sister, Maria, used to be able to sense things, like me. We both used to go up to the roof and talk about what was wrong in the other worlds. We used to talk about what was going on in Gaia. What the Humunculi were doing...

But that's all gone now. Because of her boyfriend, Ren.

She spends all of her time on the phone talking to him. He says he's in collage, but I know he's lying.

Calling durring the day when classes should be in session. Calls at night when he should be studying. Maria says it's probably durring his breaks.

He's taken her abillities away. I know he has. She never comes up to the roof anymore. She doesn't even talk about it when we're in our room.

And I know he isn't human.

He looks, acts, and talks like a human, but his spiritual energy is way off. And his eyes look...strange.

I want eveything to go back to normal.

* * *

Me: Short, I know. But it's because Microsoft word got unistalled and we can't find the instalation code. I had the author's notes at the top and one paragraph of the actual story. That's why updates will be slow.

Maria: And to note something, this will probably be the most words that you'll hear come from Mari in Part 1. Me...most likely more

Mari:...please review and favorite


End file.
